The present invention relates to mechanical switches in general, and more particularly to improvements in multiple-switch arrangements of the type wherein the circuit-completing members (e.g., reciprocable plungers) can be actuated by means of knobs, pushbuttons, levers or rotary actuating elements. Such switching arrangements normally include means for preventing simultaneous actuation of two or more circuit-completing members and/or means for automatically permitting the circuit-completing members of all latching switches to return to free positions in response to depression of the circuit-completing member of a momentary switch or for automatically releasing the circuit-completing members of all but one latching switch for movement to free position.
The term "momentary switch" denotes a switch wherein a reciprocable or otherwise movable member completes the circuit or circuits of one or more microswitches or the like only as long as the movable member is held in depressed position. The term "latching switch" denotes a mechanical switch wherein each second depression of a knob or the like is followed by return movement of the circuit-completing member to free position.
It is already known to mount the switches of a multiple-switch arrangement in front of an elongated receptacle or support for blocking members and/or a control rail which latter serves to release detent devices for circuit-completing members of latching switches. A drawback of such arrangements is that the contacts of microswitches or analogous switching elements are not readily accessible when the switches are already installed in a control panel or the like. Thus, the connection of such contacts to various components by means of suitable conductors is a time-consuming operation.
It was also proposed to install several switching elements (e.g., discrete microswitches) axially one behind the other, as considered in the longitudinal direction of the housing of a mechanical switch which forms part of a multiple-switch arrangement. The aforementioned receptacle or support for blocking members which prevent simultaneous actuation of switching elements belonging to two or more discrete switches is installed in a bearing provided therefor in the housings of the switches. The bearing has an open side so that the receptacle or support can be inserted by moving it substantially transversely of the longitudinal direction of the housings.
The just described multiple-switch arrangements exhibit certain serious drawbacks. Thus, removal of the receptacle or support for the purpose of inspection, replacement or repair is possible only by completely dismantling each and every row or battery of switches which are disposed at one side of that row whose receptacle requires removal. Moreover, the means for shifting the blocking members in the receptacles of such multiple-switch arrangements are complex and expensive.
Additional problems arise when one or more momentary switches of a multiple-switch arrangement must be replaced with latching switches or vice versa, or when an entire battery of latching switches or momentary switches must be replaced with a battery of momentary or latching switches. Thus, there exists an urgent need for multiple-switch arrangements wherein the mounting of entire batteries of switches in control panels or the like, the removal of discrete switches or entire batteries of switches, and/or replacement of one or more latching switches with momentary switches or vice versa can be carried out with little loss in time. It is further desirable and advantageous to provide switches which can be used in a multiple-switch arrangement and can be rapidly and conveniently converted from latching switches into momentary switches or vice versa . The presently known multiple-switch arrangements fail to meet such requirements; moreover, their switches must be furnished with a large number of spare parts.